


The Last Wish

by TheGoldenGirl



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29445690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGoldenGirl/pseuds/TheGoldenGirl
Summary: It's his 27th birthday, and Misono has an important wish to make.
Relationships: Arisuin Misono/Snow Lily | All of Love
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	The Last Wish

Valentine’s Day rolls around once more. When Misono wakes up to Lily’s birthday song, there is a moment in which he feels like a child again, all curled up in his bed in Alicein mansion, eagerly awaiting presents and cake. 

The moment is over as soon as he opens his eyes to the pale pink sheets he graciously let Lily put on the bed they share and his vampire’s scent clinging to the mountain of pillows they keep. He smiles, half asleep still, and reaches out, trying to find the familiar warm body he is so used to having by his side. 

Lily’s chuckle drifts through his sleepy haze. Soft, silken hair tickles Misono’s cheeks, and his world is doused in honeyed gold as his Servamp leans down to kiss his forehead, and nose, and lips. 

“Happy birthday,” He mumbles into the little moment they share. “I have brought offerings for you, birthday boy.” 

Misono lifts the covers for Lily to slip back under, and as his vampire follows the unspoken command, he carefully positions the tray he brought before them. It carries two plates, two forks, two cups of coffee, a present wrapped all nice and neat, and a birthday cake just big enough for them. Cleanly cut numbers of purple fondant line the top, a two and a seven. 

“Isn’t this exciting?” Lily asks, “you’re just as old as me now.” 

“Give or take a few centuries,” Misono adds. 

Lily throws his head back and laughs, a bright, beautiful sound full of nothing but mirth and cheer. Misono looks at him, and suddenly it dawns to him that he doesn’t know how to tell Lily he won’t survive this year. 

There is no way he will allow himself to grow any older than this. No way he will allow Lily to watch him grow old and wither and die. Before this year is over, he has sworn to himself, he will leave humanity behind, become immortal just like Lily is. Maybe this will melt away the soft sadness he finds in Lily’s eyes whenever February rushes past them yet again. Misono has never believed him when he says death does not bother him anymore - he loves the living too much for that. 

“Why so somber, beautiful?” Lily asks, his tone that particular sort of joking that makes it hard to tell how serious he is, how much he really knows. His lips press against the other’s sleeves, one of his arms slips around the smaller body, a hand wanders down Misono’s chest, fingers dipping beneath the folds of his pyjama every now and then, leaving warm, prickling skin in their wake. 

Misono smiles and leans into his vampire. Lily leaves him with options, to be serious or to be loved on, and for today it’s alright to go with the latter. 

“Just wondering whether you got the right flavour of cake,” He says, and Lily huffs, sending a gentle gust of air down the collar of Misono’s shirt with how closely they are draped over one another. 

“But of course! The finest, most flavourful and deliciously moist chocolate cake, just like every year!”

“I can never be sure with you,” Misono tells him, and revels in the laughter that shakes Lily’s body. 

They cut the cake, right through those bothersome numbers, and eat it, insisting on feeding one another all the best pieces. Misono unwraps the little present Lily brought to find a tiny box one would get from a jeweler, with tiny, silver earrings inside, in the shape of butterflies. Lily brushes aside his hair, cool fingers resting on the shell of Misono’s ear, and puts them in for him. 

“Pretty,” He says. “Both you and your earrings.” 

Misono can never not blush at Lily’s compliments. He leans forward to kiss him, and falls against his chest to be cuddled and held, and it is so warm and comfortable that he stays there for the next hour or so. 

In the end it takes a lot of poking and prodding until Lily has eventually bullied him out of bed. They have things to do and cake to bake after all, it’s just a few more hours until their friends come over and there is much to prepare. It doesn’t stop his vampire from spending copious amounts of time on helping him into a thick, fuzzy bathrobe and brushing his hair, though his motives might be selfish, Misono thinks as he watches it being twisted into Lily’s favourite hairstyle. 

They pad into the kitchen, bicker over which cake to make first and then produce way too much batter despite eating half of it. They pour it into the cutesy silicone molds that Lily keeps around and a more dignified, standard cake form at Misono’s insistence, and do face masks as it bakes and their nails as it cools. 

“You’re getting better at this with every year that passes,” Lily says as he watches Misono struggle to relinquish the cake mold’s hold on his cake, and Misono throws him his most deathly glare for want of free hands to hurl a book instead. 

“Why do I have to do this?” He complains. “It’s my birthday. You should be doing the hard work.” 

Lily tuts at him as he grabs a knife and the cake from him. 

“Aren’t you supposed to be an adult, dearest Eve of mine?” 

“You’ve been an adult for centuries and still behave like a toddler so I don’t see your point.” 

“How cruel,” Lily sighs as he digs into the cake form, a perfect display of morosity save for the amused twitch of his lips. “Say, didn’t you butter up the form?” 

“I thought you did?” 

The cake comes out a crumpled mess. They decide to serve parfait instead. 

~

Misono is living his best life, he’s well aware of that. He has it all, a loving partner to enjoy quiet mornings with, good friends to come over for tea and parfait and ridiculously shaped mini cakes, a house full of children to return to tomorrow. He wants to spend eternity like this, so his decision to let the problem be for today holds up only until he finds himself alone with Mahiru when they both go and fetch a drink at the same time. 

“So what is it that you’re scared of?” His friend asks, only half paying attention to the glass of orange juice he tries to pour. “Do you think Lily won’t do this for you? I can’t imagine that.” 

“It’s not as simple as that,” Misono says and watches the furrow of the other’s brow with an inkling of fondness. “He’ll do it in a heartbeat if I asked. It’s just…” 

He looks off to the side, gazing right through the fridge covered in Lily’s children’s latest artworks, trying to find the right words. Even now it is hard being honest and open at times. 

“Lily has always struggled with what happened to him, so I worry he might feel guilty if I had him do the same to me. I was hoping… hoping to find another way. That doesn’t involve him.” 

“I see,” Mahiru mutters. Having finally gotten himself his glass of orange juice, he takes his time to drink and contemplate. There’s a muffled sound of breaking glass in the living room, Hyde’s laughter, Kuro’s groaning, Lily’s hasty reassurances that anything valuable has been relocated for the day, and both of them can’t help a smile. 

“So, obviously,” Mahiru finally says, “Lily loves you.”

“I should hope so.” 

“And he trusts you, too,” Mahiru continues as though Misono never said anything. “Ever since I’ve known the two of you he has followed you with complete and utter faith, and the one time he didn’t you made sure to prove him wrong. He put his life in your hands before, remember?” 

“Of course. What are you trying to tell me?” 

Mahiru takes another sip of orange juice. It is his turn to avoid Misono’s gaze now. 

“You know Lily a lot better than me,” He says, “but, going about this simply, if you told him that this is what you want, I think he’d trust that you know what you’re asking for. He’s well-aware you can make decisions on your own and that he has nothing to feel guilty for.” 

“Lily is an expert at feeling guilty for stuff.” 

“Then you’ll just have to tell him it’s stupid and he’ll believe you.” 

Misono contemplates this as he finally pours himself the glass of champagne he originally came for. 

“Is it a selfish thing to want?” He asks. 

Mahiru smiles, and finally Misono gets a good look at his eyes. He imagines their red in his own. It wouldn’t look too bad. 

“It’s your birthday, Misono. You get to make whatever wish you want.” 

~

Their friends end up staying a lot longer than planned, and Misono could not be happier about it. Licht has a glass of wine and is immediately drunk enough to forget about his disgust for the keyboard Lily bought one day for whatever reason; he’s happy to take requests and they sing along to all their favourite songs with increasing volume the later it gets. They recount tales of the wars they fought over greasy pizza from the quickest delivery service they found, and when Lily sits back and listens with a melancholic smile, Misono rests his head on his shoulder and lets his vampire do the same. 

Kuro almost has to carry Mahiru out of the door when their party ends as Lily promises he can handle the cleanup on his own, almost shouting to be heard over Hyde and Licht arguing who has to pay for the cab home. As Misono goes through all the books he got and thinks of where to place them in his ever-growing library, his vampire throws out the pizza boxes and carries away armfuls of dishes. As he hears the dishwasher start up with a low rumble Misono gets up, and they meet at the bedroom door. 

Neither of them feels like turning on the lights as they make their way to the bed they share, to pale pink covers and a mountain of pillows. The room is basked in gentle twilight from the lights of the city outside, and they know their way well enough not to stumble. Misono plops down on the mattress, groaning softly at the exhaustion eating away at him, and Lily’s hands land on his shoulders, gently rubbing away at the hard knots of tension he finds. 

“Did you have a good day, birthday boy?” He mumbles, and Misono smiles into the darkness.

“The very best,” He replies. 

“Ready to end it on a good note?” 

Lily’s voice is sultry and low, the way it only ever gets for his Eve. It’s just another token of trust, Misono thinks, that Lily is willing to go this far for him, to even make the offer he is presented with. 

“Not yet,” He says, and turns around, and wraps his arms around Lily to pull him close and hold him tight. Lily easily gives in to the pressure, sighing happily as he returns his favourite human’s hug. 

“I have one last wish.” 

“Tell me,” Lily mutters. “You know I’ll do anything for you.” 

Misono pulls back, just far enough to look into Lily’s eyes. They’re soft and red as the petals of a rose. Like Mahiru’s are, now. Like he wants his own to be. 

He has so much to say and so few words and just this one chance to do it right. He fumbles but presses on, too far along to turn back and think up some white lie that Lily will see through and accept wordlessly. 

“I have a perfect life, you know?” Misono says, grasping for words as he goes, not really sure that he’s doing this right, just that he wants it done now. “Today was wonderful. And so was yesterday, and so will tomorrow be. Because you are there. Everything I have, it’s all thanks to you.” 

“Everything you have, you worked for yourself,” Lily mumbles, but Misono puts a finger to his lips and he falls silent. 

“Just let me compliment you, will you?” He asks, breathless for no reason. “Listen, Lily, I love you more than anything in this world. You make me happy and I want to make you happy, too, and… and…” 

He breathes in, breathes out. It’s hard being honest and open. But it’s his birthday and he gets to make whatever wish he wants. 

“I want to spend eternity with you,” He says. 

His hand falls from Lily’s lips, the entire arm limp with exhaustion. His vampire doesn’t answer at once, and Misono does not dare look at his face, watching instead the crumpled sheets beneath them, praying for the moment to be over as regret washes over him like a wave of iced water. 

He should have waited, he thinks. He is not good with moments like these. He should have come prepared, should have taken time to bring a masterfully crafted statement and neatly lined up arguments instead of the jumbled mess he presented Lily with. All of a sudden fear grips him tightly. He will be turned down, told no; he feels eternity slip through his fingers, stolen away by nothing but his own moment of fumbling. What will he do now? Age and waste away and die? And how can he live until then, knowing that Lily will cry over his grave one day? 

Cool fingers nudge his chin. He lifts his head, hands curling into the other’s shirt, holding on so tight it hurts, ready to protest and fight whatever Lily is about to reject him with. 

He finds a gentle smile instead, and red eyes brimming with tears. 

“I understand,” Lily says. “I’m glad we’re feeling the same.” 

**Author's Note:**

> A huge shoutout to my dear wonderful [Katie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kahori_Katsushika/pseuds/Kahori_Katsushika) who helped me with the ending!! She's amazing and deserves love.


End file.
